Liquidado
by Zusaku.Kaze
Summary: El amor, pequeño dios griego, viaja hasta Japon para seguir con sus andadas. TakaoxZeo, ZeoxTakao La verdad es un pesimo intento de Romance o.oU
1. Chapter 1

Leer antes de continuar…

Beyblade no es mío… ¿Qué dijeron? ¡Esta se va a poner con la verborrea para que no la demanden!... nah!, ya saben que ni es mío, que es Yaoi, que seguro será una basurilla sin buena historia, tendrá algo de sexo y quizás violencia. Pero sorprendentemente es un intento barato de Romance, a ver que salio. Ni pensé la historia XD este fanfic nació de una promesa.

Te cumplo, como tú me cumpliste Ed, gracias por esforzarte en tus notas, y como prometí, el fanfic de la pareja que pediste: ZeoxTakao y…¿TakaoxZeo? Espero te guste, y lo disfrutes.

En realidad es un solo fic, que dividí en cuatro partes, y un micro epílogo, iré subiendo una parte cada semana, ya está terminado.

A ver… al dios del amor en Occidente se le llama Eros, Cupido, Amorcillo e incluso Amor. Lo puse por ahí, pero aclaro porque demonios esta en Japón: pidió permiso a los dioses locales de actuar en Takao ya que los dioses japoneses también fracasaron.

Las partes de la armadura que mencionare, y también si pongo otros nombres en japones, si no digo que es, doy alusión al objeto, por ejemplo, cuando Takao agarra el "Hakama" se acaricia la pierna, o sea que era el pantalón. No puse pies de página porque pienso que explique las palabras.

Saludo a todo aquel que lo lea, con el agradecimiento y la advertencia de que no me hago responsable por daños psicologicos,

**LIQUIDADO**

1

Jamás se podría decir que Takao Kinomiya era de las personas que se daban por vencidos, y utilizar todo medio lícito (o no) para alejarse del amor, nunca fue la excepción para buscar su victoria.

Y es que sería sencillo pensar que las personas hoscas, que se enfadan con facilidad aplastante, o aquellas que guardan distancia gracias al seño fruncido, como segura pared contra el mundo, son las que huyen más del amor, pero en realidad son las que lo desean desesperadamente.

- ¿Es todo lo que tienes para mi Kai?... pero que ridículo eres, es la cuarta vez que te hago morder polvo

- No te confíes

Las pocas palabras del oponente, contrastaron con las innumerables acciones, a pesar de la sonrisa arrogante que le coronaba los labios, el de cabellos azulados apenas si podía esquivar los golpes, y, con agrado, observaba a su mejor rival con la misma sonrisa en labios.

Kai Hiwatari a nadie más le regalaba momentos de angustiosa dicha, satisfecho, como esos.

Takao era el único digno de una sonrisa porque era su mejor rival, y porque, de alguna forma, era la extraña forma de demostrarse la admiración, respeto mutuo, en su muy extraña enemistad afectiva.

Por eso Takao era de sonrisa fácil, porque no deseaba atraer amor a vivir a su lado, pero si no puedes estar con el enemigo…únetele.

Cautivaba con la energía positiva que irradiaba la amistad de las personas o, a aquellas que parecían ariscas, necesitadas de afecto, las atraía hacia si con el constante reto, convirtiendo la necesidad de ser valorados de ellos, en una obsesión para que lo vencieran, no solo en el terreno de la batalla física.

Su mejor arma en contra del amor, era la calculadora habilidad para tenerlo a su lado, sin permitir que se mezclara, o se desarrollara.

- Deténganse a descansar un poco… están emocionándose demasiado

La alegre voz del rubio pecoso, fue detenida por la mano amable del joven chino, de largos cabellos oscuros.

-Déjalos Max, lo mejor será que se descarguen un rato ahora, así no aguantaremos a Takao molestar a Kai durante la cena.

- No se como resisten tanto – no excluyó decir el pequeño rubio- yo me muero de sueño y cansancio… tu te estas acostumbrando ya, Rei, hospedándote con Takao desde hace meses, yo casi acabo de llegar.

-Pero para ser sincero… me cuesta seguirles el paso.

Siempre era amistad, honesto afecto, y cuando detectaba algo más allá, el instinto básico de Takao provocaba que se disparase algo en su interior, y lo alejara, haciendo que las personas se desilusionaran tajantemente de él.

- En todo aspecto – culminó Rei, entrecerrando los ojos, al ver como el puño de Kai entro, en el breve espacio que la defensa de Takao no alcanzo a cubrir. Rei no solo había presenciado la escena actualmente, tiempo atrás le había sucedido, el joven de cabellos azulados, aunque inconcientemente, lo hacía a propósito.

- Rayos – sonrió en el piso, limpiándose aun con la sonrisa arrogante, el pequeño hilillo de sangre que le recorría la barbilla. Kai se limitó a hacerle ver, con el gesto altivo, que se estaba tragando las palabras que momentos antes le había dicho.

Takao se puso en pie, volviendo a la guardia básica, irritando exitosamente a Kai, que esperaba seguir con el hilo de la complicada batalla; estiró el brazo, girando la muñeca de la mano en un elegante movimiento, contrajo y estiró los dedos, indicándole que se acercara.

Kai apretó las mandíbulas con el rostro serio, se cruzó de brazos, el irritado ante la muestra de indiferencia, indudablemente fue Takao, y su puño hubiera hecho la nueva contienda, de no ser por la abrupta entrada del señor del Dojo.

- Hijos, les he traído algo de beber, ¿Por qué no se relajan?

Takao tuvo que detener la trayectoria del golpe, sus pies descalzos resbalaron en el piso de madera del Dojo

-Takao… ¿Qué estaban haciendo?- preguntó, dirigiéndose que yacía de nalgas tirado a sus pies.

- Oh abuelo… ¡no empieces de nuevo por favor!

El anciano miró con ojos entrecerrados, primero al muchacho de cabellos en dos tonalidades y rostro serio, que ni se inmutó por su presencia, después a los dos nerviosos jóvenes, sentado uno, de rodillas el otro, en el suelo del Dojo a una distancia considerable para no estorbar la pelea.

El gesto adusto del anciano fue cambiado por una amable sonrisa, que ocultaba la furia, el rubio y el de cabellos negros se relajaron instantáneamente, el de cabellos en dos tonalidades, al contrario, apretó las mandíbulas al detectar la realidad.

- Este, Querido nieto- hablo con sarcasmo bien disfrazado- es un Dojo de Kendo… me parece bien que se convine hasta cierto punto con otras artes marciales, pero no es para dedicarlas por completo a ellas… ¿Me he dado a entender?

Para Kai, se traducía que Takao era un espejo, donde Rei, Max y él se reflejaban al momento en que hablaba en anciano, no era a Takao a quien llamaba la atención, y a quien obligaba solamente a dedicarse a la actividad. Gruño por lo bajo, saliendo por la puerta contraria hacia el jardín.

- Sensei… disculpe por favor a mi compañero – se disculpó Rei con una impecable reverencia – iré a persuadirle para que regrese y podamos tomar la clase correspondiente

- Vaya Rei… no tienes porque ser tan condescendiente con este viejo torpe – espetó Takao altivo, Rei abrió enormemente los ojos ante tal falta de respeto, Max se mordió la mejilla interna para no carcajearse, rió sutilmente, agachando la cabeza para fingir apenarse.

La cabeza de Takao fue aplastada entre la pared de madera y la metálica charola.

-Lo lamento mis pupilos – miró el desorden de agua en el suelo – me temo que la dama que preparo estas bebidas se fue ya, se aguantarán la sed

Se inclinó levemente, como si de un resorte en sus piernas se hubiese instalado, Max y Rei se levantaron para regresar la despedida. Con delicadeza corrió la puerta del Dojo, Takao se levantó con un gracioso gesto de falsa angustia en el rostro.

No había duda, era capaz de poner tierra en medio, taladrando con rudas palabras o gestos deshonrosos, para poner barreras entre cualquier tipo de amor y él.

Pero parecía que el pequeño amorcillo no quería entender, y casi podía jurar que escuchaba la vocecilla insistiéndole "estoy aquí, vamos juntos y no me separaré".

Y Takao, que con su eterno e hiperactivo carácter no se dormía en esos asuntos, mandó construir a su mente una gran torre, de inalcanzable actitud déspota, para custodiar su corazón.

- ¿Lo ven?... Kai terminó huyendo de mí, ninguno de ustedes puede ganarme en nada

Se carcajeó histéricamente, Rei suspiró, negando con una leve sonrisa en la boca, Max decidió que lo mejor era no enojarse, copiando la risa escandalosa.

El de cabellos negros les miró de reojo, y se preguntó si seres tan escandalosamente vulgares y desorganizados, podían tener sangre japonesa en las venas "comenzaré a aceptarlo, como dijo Takao, no puedo negar tener arraigadas las costumbres de mi pueblo… soy como un ancianito" sonrió Rei para sí mismo.

Pero parecía que las contra defensas, fosos de palabras ácidas, macizas puertas de hierro para que su sangre fuera pesada, no eran suficientes para detenerlo, el encarcelamiento voluntario del corazón de Takao, ya casi no le serviría de nada.

- Jóvenes – el abuelo abrió abruptamente, los tres se sobresaltaron, el viejo al conseguir lo que deseo, sonrió pícaro.

Al hacerse a un lado, demostró la delgada y pequeña figurilla de un joven tímido, con la cabeza agachada, los ojos en alto, solo para ver que no chocara su cuerpo- permítanme presentarles a su nuevo compañero.

Y parecía que el amor era necio, porque se asomó por las ventanas de sus ojos, esa tarde, el corazón de Takao ya estaba agobiado, y deseaba gozar de los agradables campos de caricias de otro compañero amable.

Pero la melancólica luz en la mirada del nuevo joven de cabellos verdosos, le hizo convencerse firmemente de resguardarse. No había perdido una sola batalla contra ese pedante amorcillo en su vida, por más que rapaz se hubiera colado en la habitación, poseyendo a un (al parecer) inocente rostro, le permitiría avanzar.

Le expulsó cuando apenas noto bajas sus defensas, y colocó la agudeza de pinchos en las ventanas de su alma. Sus ojos se volvieron mecánicamente más arrogantes de lo habitual, acompañado de movimientos corporales, colocando las manos en las caderas, se acercó a paso seguro al joven.

- Me llamo Takao Kinomiya, soy el mejor alumno, dentro de poco dueño, de este Dojo, como sabrás, mejor dicho soy el mejor de todo Japón, gané el campeonato – el nuevo chico asintió con la cabeza, había escuchado que en el país era mas fácil hacer el examen de leyes que pasar el de Kendo, mucho más el torneo de ligas mayores, y Takao era sumamente jóven, aún así lo había logrado.

Los demás presentes se miraron fastidiados con el rabillo del ojo, también habían participado a pesar de su corta edad, pero habían perdido con decoro- estos de acá atrás- señaló con el pulgar sin darse vuelta- son mis mejores amigos, Rei y Max- señaló respectivamente – al carcamal ya le conoces…el viejo abuelo es el maestro del… No me pegues abuelo, ¿no ves que me avergüenzas con el nuevo?

El anónimo joven sonrió sutilmente, con un suave sonrojo en las mejillas; a pesar de que se sentía por un lado intimidado por la actitud egocentrista, también se sentía aliviado por la manera tan familiar que le estaban otorgando con la escena, y el exótico recibimiento.

- Buenas tardes. Kon Rei -se presentó educadamente el chino al acercarse, notando que los integrantes de la familia Kinomiya perdieron atención en el muchacho-… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Zagart…Zeo

- No te escuché – replicó Max con su eterna sonrisa hueca en labios, rascándose la cabeza rubia- hablas muy bajo… -siguió la mirada del sonrojado muchacho, la sonrisa hueca se transformó en una pícara, golpeteó a Rei con el codo, el de cabellos negros abrió en reproche los ojos, para indicarle que fuera discreto y no se metiera en asuntos ájenos

– ¿Te gustó Takao? – cuestión demasiado directo Max, que no pudo (o quiso) entender el mensaje mudo de Rei, quien cerro los ojos suspirando con resignación.

Impactado por su propia transparencia, Zeo respiró levemente agitado, mirando nerviosamente a los costados, movió sutilmente la cabeza en negativa, para después bajarla

- "No es buen empiezo, eres estúpido, un perdedor, no es buen comienzo" – se repitió como un mantra.

-Trátale bien…- comenzó a escuchar Zeo la voz del anciano, saliendo de su mundo autodestructivo -… mas te vale que le comiences a enseñar lo básico, en cuatro meses lo probare, si para ese entonces no lograste enseñarle correctamente… recibirás lo que consideras el peor castigo de tu vida.

Se despidió de Zeo, quien respondió de la forma más educada que el señor Kinomiya hubiese notado jamás, Takao tragó duro saliva, cuando el joven se levantó del suelo después de la profunda reverencia.

El abuelo le miró altivo, indicándole que tuvo razón en la mañana, cuando al contrario de lo que decía el nieto, cualquier desconocido era mas educado que él, con el dueño del Dojo, y honraba el lugar con actitud, como jamás el podría con todos sus trofeos. Se retiró dejándolo encrespado de pies a cabeza.

Takao no era buen perdedor, y ese chiquillo de cabellos verdosos, que le miraba a hurtadillas durante el resto de la tarde, hasta el anochecer, (y en cada ocasión lo había sorprendido) había provocado que calladamente le diera la razón al abuelo… momentáneamente.

A lo largo de la charla entre los cuatro, Kai sumándose después recargado y callado en el marco de la puerta, hasta el anochecer, le ponía nervioso; le alarmaba más que le gustara tanta ligereza en el carácter, la delicadeza de Zeo en sus modos. Por eso era más que necesario tenerlo próximo a sí.

- "Ten cerca de tus amigos, pero más cerca a tus enemigos"- solicitó a si, estiró la mano poniéndose en pie- Bueno, me temo que seré tu primer entrenador- Zeo parpadeo un par de veces confuso, pero después, con sonrisa plasmada, tomó esa mano.

Takao sonrió con diablura, Max hundió la cabeza en los hombros sabiendo que pasaría, Rei no pudo evitarlo aunque estiró los brazos para sostenerlo, Zeo quedó estampado en el suelo, con un dolor terrible en la cabeza y espalda, cuando Takao jaló el brazo, se giró, pasándole por encima de su espalda volteó el cuerpo hasta dejarlo en el suelo. Zeo supo que le pasó hasta que vio a Kai, que se supone estaba tras él, ahora viéndolo de frente, con una sonrisa burlona en la mirada, mas no en los labios.

-Regla número uno, nunca, jamás, bajes la guardia.

Rió tonta y estruendosamente, pero a Zeo, desde la humilde altura que estaba (totalmente embarrado en el suelo) le pareció elevadísima la posición de Takao sobre su persona, se sonrojó de vuelta, no pudiendo pararse, giró su cuerpo en el suelo para quedar de costado.

-Muchas gracias por el consejo, Takao-san- dijo solo dirigiéndole una respetuosa mirada, sin elevar la cara. Rei sintió cierta pena ajena, Max ladeó confuso la cabeza, y a Kai le dieron ganas de patearle las costillas.

A Takao la risa se le paró de golpe, comenzó a sentir un ligero tic en la ceja.

-Me haces sentir viejo- replicó el de cabellos azulados "y enfermo" omitió decir en voz alta, saliendo por la misma puerta en que Kai estaba recargado.

Respiró profundamente el viento, mientras caminaba; no se había quitado el Hakama, acarició levemente la tela áspera de su pierna "tengo que pedirle a las mujeres que usen suavizante de telas- pensó tontamente, para alejar los demás pensamientos de su cabeza.

Sin importar a dónde, lo necesario era salir, tomar aire, y alejarse de esa criatura que le enervaba más que el propio abuelo cuando le levantaba antes de salir el sol a entrenar con el shinai.

Aún no se había dado cuenta, que sentía cierta afición leve por el físico de los varones, porque su mente le convencía que en definitiva, era una dama con la que crearía un sucesor para su larga línea de familia, y conservaría la honra, tradiciones; después de todo, aunque no le convenciera del todo, por algo había nacido Kinomiya.

Si bien siempre luchaba por seguir sus sueños, pensaba que no tendría nada de malo ayudar a conseguir el de los demás. Estando conciente, a pesar de sus frustraciones o enfados, de que cada acción del abuelo, era en pos de esa férrea creencia en la supremacía de Takao, o mejor dicho, en la fe ciega otorgada por el cariño hacia el muchacho.

Y Takao estaba harto de todo tipo de amor.

O mejor dicho, no deseaba darse cuenta de que lo poseía, o era capaz de otorgarlo en su totalidad. Por esa razón era rebelde.

- ¿Pero que rayos? – Retumbó su grito en la casa cuando regresó, y vio a Zeo, haciendo de rodillas una reverencia, con las manos unidas en el índice y pulgar, pegadas las palmas al suelo, junto con la frente de su dueño, en la propia habitación del de cabellos azules.

- Bienvenido…Perdón… Takao-san, por sorprendente, Sensei Kinomiya me ha dicho que es menester quedarme contigo.


	2. Chapter 2

2

No contestó, claramente Zeo escuchó cada movimiento: pasos alejándose por el pasillo, luego de azotar la puerta, la patada en puerta ajena para abrirla abruptamente, el abuelo gritando improperios no dignos de un honorable anciano (asunto que sonrojo a Zeo hasta las orejas), la fogosa discusión, cuyas palabras de tanto grito, no eran claras, el jaleo de cosas rompiéndose, la disputa que alcanzó a escuchar sobre el asunto que le concernía, de que el de cabellos verdosos no podía usar ningún cuarto de invitados porque ahí dormían los demás (y muy pocos) estudiantes, Takao regresando, Zeo con la espalda erguida, aun esperando de rodillas sobre el futón extra que había proporcionado el abuelo.

- Pues ya que… -desdeñó Takao azotando la puerta al entrar –pero ni te creas que duermo como señorita – le dijo al mirarle la pijama de seda que portaba – con razón… eres de familia adinerada, el abuelo hará lo posible por lamerte las suelas, pero entérate… yo soy capaz de cortarte los pies con mi mejor katana antes de que intente obligarme a hacerlo también.

Hablaba con claro arrebato pueril en la voz, mientras se desvestía, Zeo miraba al piso, o lo intentaba al menos, porque sus ojos tomaban vida propia viendo como se iba desnudando ante sus ojos el muchacho, y se echaba sobre las cobijas del futón personal tranquilamente, con un diminuto pantaloncillo corto, que dejaba poco a la imaginación, Zeo se acostó tembloroso de ansiedad y, ciertamente, temor por las nuevas sensaciones que le invadían.

No pudo conciliar el sueño durante la noche, mas tampoco se movía, temía que de hacerlo, aquel cuya suave respiración arropado por el sueño, se despertaría, y de una paliza lo expulsaría de la casa.

No es que no tuviese a donde ir, es que no quería llegar a ese lugar. Estar con su padre le enfermaba, le debilitaba el alma, por ende, su cuerpo se hacía cada vez mas enclenque.

Le costo literalmente años que su padre que le permitiera estudiar algún artilugio, mas allá de la ciencia o el arte de la música, para defenderse físicamente, estaba harto de los constantes abusos, pero su personalidad reservada no ayudaba.

- "Si yo fuera como él…" -pensó esperanzado- "… nada dañino podría tocarme, sin importar cuanto intentara pasar a través de mi… desde este día" –sonrió, volteando muy, muy lentamente el cuerpo para mirar el futon vecino- "desde hoy he decidido que tú seas mi meta, sin importar el costo, Takao san, haré lo que tu me pidas siempre" Cerró los ojos, como si esas palabras fueran obra de un excelso mago, y fuesen pases mágicos para conciliar el sueño.

Y aunque Takao había tomado medidas serias, para alejar al amor, nunca se dio cuenta de cuan maldito podía ser, y cómo a pesar de haber levantado las torres, los fosos, y demás artilugios no físicos de protección, el amorcillo se había vaporizado, entrando por las rendijas entre los muros de sólida terquedad, para tomar parte de la estructura de los átomos del aire, entrar en sus pulmones, para invadirlo, que respirara de él.

-"tarde o temprano, me necesitaras para respirar"- juró escuchar Takao a una voz, se levantó sudando, buscando de lado a lado con la vista, ciertamente no hallo a nadie que le hubiese dicho esas palabras con una voz que despierto jamás había escuchado… más allá de su mente, se limpió el sudor con el dorso de las manos.

La habitación olía a menta y hierba fresca, siguió el aroma, colocando inconcientemente la nariz sobre la delgada almohada del futón vecino, cuyo habitante no estaba. Se golpeo literalmente las mejillas, mentalmente con palabras, cuando se dio cuenta de la acción.

Pero fue rápidamente desplegada una nueva gama de emociones, parecía que aromas nuevos, mansos, tercamente se habían establecido en un hogar que desplegaba constante masculinidad hasta en el olor.

El aroma a incienso y comida recién echa le levantó sin duda de la cama, se paró en el marco de la cocina, primero miró extrañado de arriba abajo al hacendoso muchacho, que le daba la espalda mientras preparaba un sinfín de alimentos, retomó el porte arrogante, llevando las manos tras la cabeza, y sonrió burlón.

- Creo que tenemos ganadora del concurso de cocina

Zeo se sobresalto, giró rápidamente, demostrando su aspecto limpio, impecable.

- Oh… buenos días, Takao san

Y la actitud en extremo educada, que no respondía a sus majaderías, le irritó de nueva cuenta, asunto que Zeo hubiese notado, si no estuviera mas ocupado en evitar mirar el cuerpo que seguía semidesnudo, que las acciones.

- Ese trabajo lo hacen las mujeres, para algo se les paga y vienen a hacer el aseo y labores. Tú eres un hombre, compórtate como tal.

- No sabía que estuviese prohibido, Takao san, me siento avergonzado, perdón.

El de ojos rojizos se sostuvo la frente, llevando la mano duramente a lo largo de su rostro

- Da igual… creo que tendré que enseñarte a ser hombre, además de artes marciales –comentó jocoso, en claro tono socarrón.

-Me sentiría halagado de que me dedicaras siempre tu tiempo para cualquier fin

Takao abrió a sobremanera los ojos, Zeo se puso los dedos en los labios al ver que eso, por la situación, pudo haber sonado extraño.

-Quise decir… que sería un honor aprender contigo a hacerme hombre

El de cabellos azules apretó las mandíbulas, entrecerró los ojos

-Sírveme de comer- ordenó para cambiar el rumbo de la conversación.

- Si

- ¡NO!-gritó Takao exasperado- es ahí cuando me dices que no eres una chica, que lo haga yo mismo- agitó los brazos con desesperación

- Oh… - hizo una leve inclinación- gracias por darme la amable indicación, no volveré a obedecer esa instrucción…esto… deseas… ¿algo en especial, Takao san?- el aludido giró los ojos

-Aún no me daré por vencido… si no logras pasar la prueba del abuelo al que castigaran será a mi

- Causarte problemas es lo que menos deseo

-No se nota- cambió la actitud seria por una sonrisa- pero con el tiempo se arreglara, seamos positivos, después de todo, somos amigos

Ante el primer golpe fuerte de su corazón, Zeo casi ahoga.

-Nunca… había tenido un amigo – confesó con un tenue sonrojo, Takao no supo si interpretar tanto sonrojo, como un síntoma de mala circulación sanguínea, o sentir lástima por el muchacho. Pero decidió intentar concebir simpatía.

- Y apenas empiezas, ya veras que te ayudare a conseguir más buenos amigos, Max, Rei y… bueno no creo que consigas mucho con Kai, pero veras que serán tus mejores amigos, como lo son conmigo… ¿te comerás esos huevos?... ¡ah! Y también tiene salchicha, que delicia

Tomó la salchicha con dos dedos, elevó el rostro, dejándola entrar por su boca, casi hasta su faringe, con los ojos cerrados, y un profundo sonido de gusto salido de su garganta.

A Zeo se le hizo agua a la boca, y no precisamente por el alimento; mientras masticaba el enorme bocado, Takao enarcó una ceja, pero el alimento era más importante que ponerle atención al raro muchacho, tomó los palillos comenzando a comer los platillos "exóticos", al ser de una cocina distinta a la japonesa, que eternamente le obligaba a consumir el abuelo.

Comía como troglodita innato, pero a Zeo, acostumbrado a usar a la forma europea cubiertos y modales desde la cuna, en vez de asco lo veía con admiración, porque pensaba, tenía la audacia de romper con las normas.

Le sirvió la primera bebida que encontró a la mano, cuando lo vio ahogarse de estar atragantado, en cuanto la sintió en la boca, Takao quiso escupir, pero de sorpresa, no de asco.

-Es… ¡Sake!

- Oh… perdón, lo lamento, en serio es que…

- No te disculpes, es genial, mira que el abuelo lo tenía guardado, el no me permite beberlo, menos tan temprano, pero si no lo hago ahora, después me vigilara como siempre y no podré

Se sirvió dos pequeños vasos de madera seguidos, Zeo posó un dedo en su barbilla.

- Pero… Takao-san, ¿es correcto desafiar así al sensei? ¿No se supone que deberías obedecerle?

- De deber… debería, de querer- ensancho la sonrisa, un leve enrojecimiento apareció bajo la piel de sus pómulos y en la nariz- no quiero.

Zeo sonrió, animándose a beber un pequeño trago, tosió desacostumbrado, Takao se carcajeo.

- Tú no bebas- ordenó- ¿sabes? – Confesó al cuarto vasito, después de charla banal sobre sus vidas, había escuchado atentamente parte de la historia de la vida de Zeo- no me desagradas tanto… solo que eres potencialmente peligroso

Zeo ladeó la cabeza en una forma tan dulce, que Takao se asustó, disimulando al beberse el resto del contenido del vaso.

- ¿Yo?... –soltó incrédulo, por primera vez alguien le decía algo como aquello- ¿Por qué razón?- Takao señaló ese rostro inocente

-Por eso mismo- Y aunque el de cabellos verdes no entendió, hubo algo en esos intensos ojos rojizos que le hicieron bajar la mirada, no por timidez o vergüenza, sino para ocultar la ligera dicha de tener un nuevo amigo, tan directo y sincero.

-¿Pu… puedo indicarte como, Takao san?- palideció cuando el otro, con la lengua sobresaliendo levemente en un costado de sus labios cerrados, ante la laboriosidad, le miró tan directo.

Acostumbrado a usar los palillos, Takao tenía problemas con los cubiertos, sumado el más del litro de sake que tenía en la sangre, que no ayudaba a su coordinación.

Takao asintió con la cabeza, la realidad es que Zeo esperaba que la indicación que aceptara fuese verbal, pero Takao se levantó, no sin cierta dificultad, sentándose a su lado, le prestó sus manos para acomodarle los cubiertos.

-La esencia de los buenos modales es ser tan discreto como sea posible- … evitó tocarlo al hablar, tenía ganas terribles de hacerlo, pero el temor como siempre era más fuerte- no es muy bueno atraer mucho la atención de los demás, sostener los cubiertos con naturalidad, y comer en trozos pequeños ayuda a ello, así no se parece desmañanado- sonrió ligeramente, tomando confianza de la actitud de Takao.

Como niño pequeño el de ojos rojizos asintió, con el rostro desprovisto de su arrogancia habitual, y una leve sonrisa animosa. Zeo estaba anonadado, no quería desprender ningún detalle de esa nueva etapa bajo los efectos del sake.

-Hay dos maneras la americana y la europea- la soltura en su voz era notable, Takao le sonrió, el de ojos verdosos giró la mirada al plato para evitar (inútilmente) avergonzarse- Prefiero la segunda, aunque para ti, pienso que la primera sería más correcta. Primero que nada, la forma de sostenerlos.

Acerco lentamente las manos a las otras que estaban apoyadas en la mesa, Takao giró la vista a sus manos, sonrió como solo un niño pequeño, que se da cuenta de un gran descubrimiento, puede hacerlo, elevó abruptamente las manos para dárselas a Zeo, cabeceando afirmativamente varias veces.

Y es que también acercó mucho el cuerpo ante la poca coherencia del movimiento corporal, sobre todo la cara, Zeo se asustó ligeramente, pero no se movió para que Takao siguiera sintiendo confianza. Negó tomarle las manos amablemente, decidió darle la indicación verbal.

El de ojos verdes sonrió, Takao tomaba como lápiz o con el puño cerrado el mango de los cubiertos -"en el fondo… es tierno como un niño" -pensó con ilusión -"puro y transparente, inocente y noble porque…" Ouch- se sobó el brazo, con los ojos entrecerrados y la boca torcida de forma frustrada, Takao lo picoteaba ligeramente, sin dañar pero molesto, con las puntas del tenedor.

-No me haces caso… Enséñame tú, te lo ordeno como tu maestro- se carcajeo recargándose en su hombro, Zeo dio un salto en su lugar, mirando nervioso a los costados.

- Comienzo a entender que no solo es por la edad que no te dejan tomar sake

Takao quiso enojarse, pero cuando vio resbalar una gotita de sudor por la sien de su amigo, decidió expandir su sonrisa

-Te pongo nervioso- canturreo, Zeo negó con la cabeza con las cejas arqueadas de forma angustiosa – si es cierto, te doy miedo- Zeo comprendió que Takao no estaba dándole la connotación que él, respiró aliviado.

-Deja te muestro Takao san- le tomó los dedos, acomodando correctamente los cubiertos, le llevo hacia el plato con carne, Takao movía graciosamente la cabeza para intentar ver el corte que hacía,las manos de ambos le estorbaban la visión.

-Asi no se puede, que tonto eres, no veo- la voz era fluida sin duda, pero con el tono totalmente embriagado, Zeo sonrió al pensar que ni siquiera ebrio, la lengua de Takao dejaba de hablar y ser tan efectiva

-"Una lengua muy efectiva"- agitó la cabeza para sacarse pensamientos tan impropios en la mesa.

-No te muevas así, que menos puedo- replicó Takao ante el temblor del que le tomaba las manos- ya salió todo chueco el corte… no veo- dejó los cubiertos en la mesa, tomó un brazo de Zeo, pasándosela por detrás de la espalda, puso encima de su mano la blanquísima del de cabellos verdes, y le ofreció la otra mano, ante la especie de abrazo que takao le obligó a darle, la nariz de Zeo sintió un leve escozor, como cuando por exceso de sol le daba hemorragia, sentía claramente la forma del cuerpo semidesnudo del ebrio muchacho

-Así, si veo- cortó en trozos pequeños, con sonrisa ligera, Zeo ayudo en cada corte, para extender el tiempo, enseño toda manera conocida de utilizar los cubiertos, y también para que servia cada uno, ordenándolos, preparando los alimentos necesarios para poder usar cada uno.

- Ese chico es…

-Si- afirmó Rei, asomado tan ligeramente los ojos como Max, desde la ventana de la cocina que daba hacia el jardín, ellos habían salido a correr como calentamiento- y esta haciendo el truco sucio de las chicas…

-Le conquista por el estómago- corearon con derrota.

-Pero Takao no es…

-Lo sé – interrumpió Rei nuevamente la palabra tabú para el chino, que se alarmaba tan solo de oírla- pero está ebrio, deja que se de cuenta.

-De todas formas no se separaría de él

La afirmación de Max le heló la sangre, inquirió con la mirada para que continuara

-Es el reto impuesto por el sensei, Rei, tiene que hacerlo hombre, estoy seguro que para eso se lo dio, no de balde está aquí, se me hace que el padre del millonario ese lo mando para eso, además – asomó más la cabeza, para ampliar la visión – no se ven tan mal juntos- sonrió, Rei casi de un salto, dio varios pasos atrás, viéndolo desconcertado

-Oh my good…are you crazy?- notó el tic en la ceja de Rei, porque se sorprendió hablando en el idioma de su madre- es broma, no estaba diciendo que eso estaba bien ni nada

Max sonrió con su sonrisa hueca, torpe, y muriéndose internamente de nervios, no fuera a pensar Rei que era homosexual

-Hay que tener cuidado con el muchacho ese, mantenerlo a raya de nosotros, que sea problema de Takao, nosotros apoyamos desde lejos – afirmó automáticamente Max, para anteponer su posición masculina, y sobre todo, homo fóbica, Rei asintió, acercándose con cautela a la ventana, cuando se elevaron ligeramente, casi gritaron de ver a Takao con el rostro pegado al vidrio, sonriéndoles enormemente

-Vengan a comer- grito alargando las palabras, Max sonrió nerviosamente, agitando los hombros, Rei disimuló su nerviosismo asintiendo con la cabeza, se giraron y se encontraron con la mirada neutra de Kai.

-Eh… Buenos… ¿Días? – dijo dudoso Max, Rei saludó lo más calido que pudo, ante la enorme vergüenza de ser sorprendido espiando y comentando de temas que no le correspondían, por nada menos que su respetado capitán.

-Hmmm- contestó´ Kai, cuando les dio la espalda frunció con ligera molestia el seño.

Zeo se asomó tras el hombro de Takao, temblando de ansiedad.


	3. Chapter 3

3

El primer mes había pasado, Las maneras suaves de Zeo se habían mitigado, o al menos las disimulaba mejor, y aunque con él Takao hacía todo lo posible por ser amable, Rei y Max sufrían los estragos de sus arranques al expulsar la frustración reprimida.

Los enfrentamientos con Kai eran más duros, los otros diez alumnos comenzaron a temerles, alejarse sutilmente, admirarlos más intensamente, pero a mayor distancia, tanta como había entre sus técnicas avanzadas tanto en Kendo como en otro tipo de combates, y la de los demás estudiantes.

Kai comenzó a reafirmar algo de lo que ni el mismo Takao se había dado cuenta.

- Homosexual – susurró ligeramente, el encuentro había terminado en empate, había sido a solas, pelea en el Arte Marcial Estilo Libre.

Takao se había metido ya al Dojo, mientras Kai respiraba agitado, la palabra salió tan natural, que él mismo se sorprendió de decirla en voz alta, al menos su amigo, y mejor rival, no lo había escuchado

-"Su voz interna será más sabia que yo para decírselo" pensó con una ligera sonrisa, provocando que la pequeña herida se abriera, y la sangre corriera libremente- "quien iba a pensarlo, no solo fue de un chico…sino de _ese _muchacho… aun así no me interesa juzgarle, supongo… que me tocara seguir apoyándole"

Se sobó los músculos de los brazos, esa era su forma de brindar apoyo, permitiendo que descargara su ira, en combates limpios, justos, y equilibrados, a la vez que él conseguía el beneficio de entrenar aún más intensamente

- "Pero seguirá siendo a mi manera".

Se recargó en el árbol, dejándose derrapar hasta el suelo al instante, de cansancio.

La respiración de Takao era más dificultosa que la de Kai, Zeo estaba sentado dentro del Dojo, el piso de madera estaba tan limpio, ante la laboriosidad de Zeo por la mañana, que podía ver su reflejo en la madera.

Seguramente había observado a hurtadillas la batalla que debió ser secreta, lo supo por el tono sonrosado, la excitación en la mirada, la emoción de las manos que apretaban a puños la ropa en las rodillas.

Y lo peor no es que supiera de los constantes encuentros con Kai, y pudiera ser el soplón que enteraba al abuelo, sino ese aroma que inundaba toda la habitación, que respiraba ya todo el día aunque Zeo no estuviera presente.

Lo exaltaba, en las noches lo enloquecía, y en el día lo llenaba de una fiebre semejante a la que causa la atmósfera saturada de algún tipo de contaminante, o al menos, así lo juzgaba él.

Con cara de asco salió de la habitación, Zeo al fin, dejó de contener el aire.

-Tenemos que ayudarlo… a nuestra manera –sugirió Max, al oído del chino, cuya presencia, al igual que la de Max, había sido totalmente ignorada por Takao. Rei suspiró con resignación, negando con la cabeza.

- ¿Estas sugiriendo que le ayudemos a ser hom…- se mordió la lengua, no podía decir la palabra- a un hombre que debe seguir la línea de sangre familiar, y honrar su nombre?

- No… estoy diciendo que ayudemos a salir de problemas a un amigo- sonrió, con una sonrisa que por primera vez, a Rei no le pareció tan hueca, sino llena de ese tipo de sabiduría innata, nacida del aprecio.

-Insisto en que deberíamos conseguirle la cita con una dama- La sugerencia, ya no dicha con tanta seguridad como en días anteriores, fue tomada acertadamente por Max, como el consentimiento

-Bueno… habremos de hacer un plan para juntarles

-No se metan

La voz del capitán del equipo, casi sepulcral, tras ellos, los hizo sobresaltarse, Kai pasó detrás casi como un muerto viviente, pero disimulando el cansancio.

- Mejor le hacemos caso

- Oh vamos Rei…

-Lo apoyaremos mas quitándonos del camino.

Esta vez fue Max el que suspiró con resignación, moviendo negativamente la cabeza, y Rei se preguntó si siempre sus amigos se sentían tan pequeños y estúpidos cada vez que recibían, como él en ese instante, el movimiento. De alguna forma extraña Max maduraba, y sorprendentemente, alcanzaba y a veces rebasaba a Rei.

Pero Takao estaba harto… no perdería la guerra en contra del amor, porque, aunque no sabía que existía esa batalla, la sentía necesaria.

Se encontró con Kai en el pasillo, al pasar chocaron sus hombros, porque ninguno se quitó.

-¿Qué te pasa viejo? ¿Te golpe tanto que estas ya mal de la cabeza?

Sintió un golpe duro en el pecho, pero no lo suficiente para tirarlo o moverlo de más, miró hacia abajo, entre sus brazos tenía un par de espadas de madera, las shinai le habían golpeado también la cara, pero no lo desconcertó tanto como la actitud.

-No es para nosotros, sabes que no me gusta.

Era verdad, Kai odiaba el Kendo, si estaba ahí era porque su abuelo lo había obligado a aprender el arte japonés familiar antiguo, el Kenjutsu.

Al no considerar ninguna escuela buena, terminó mandándole a estudiar Kendo con los Kinomiya, considerándolo una buena derivación, además de que compartían el estudio de ese arte con el uso de la katana samurai; se encontró de pronto a gusto en el Dojo, con nuevos amigos como los tres que, aunque lo sacaban de sus casillas, les tomó aprecio con los años.

Sobre todo halló un rival como Takao, que como el disfrutaba de romper las reglas y se entrenaban mutuamente en distintos tipos de arte marcial cuerpo a cuerpo, y se esforzaba como nadie pesar de que cuando creciera sería dueño de la poderosa empresa Hiwatari.

Y más que nunca, Takao le agradecía que permaneciera ahí, Kai se había graduado con el hachidan, podía haberse ido cuando quisiera.

- Entrénalo, como capitán te lo ordeno- Takao elevo la ceja, no pudiendo descifrar el gesto neutro, y la mirada amatista infranqueable – entraremos al torneo en tres meses, nos hará perder, tu estúpido abuelo lo puso en la lista del equipo.

Arrojó las Shinai al suelo, pateándolas con furia. En los torneos individuales los cuatro quedaban en las finales, aunque Takao había ganado ya varias veces.

Pero esas derrotas no contaban en los torneos de equipo, siempre habían salido como los mejores, iban invictos.

Kai omitió el arrebato.

-Puedes- afirmó más que preguntó, caminando al final del pasillo, Takao desconcertado parpadeó, luego sonrió ligeramente

-Gracias Kai-susurró muy bajo, para luego continuar en su tono normal-… claro que lo haré no necesito tu confiancilla barata- le gritó solo la última palabra- y veras que ni así me haré débil, ¿por eso lo haces, no? Quieres que me distraiga del entrenamiento, ¡pero ni así dejare de darte palizas!

Kai elevo elegante la mano, sin girar el cuerpo, en forma de despedida, cuando le dio vuelta al pasillo, Takao jamás sabría de la pequeña sonrisa que se le escapó.

Ya era el segundo mes. Había mostrado como ponerse la ropa de entrenamiento, la común, la armadura o Bogu, la forma de sostener la espada, las posiciones y las técnicas básicas.

Zeo era como una esponja que absorbía cada conocimiento, al menos teórico, el práctico siempre le costaba.

Takao pensaba que aquello que le henchía de orgullo su pecho, era el saber que se estaba convirtiendo en tan excelso maestro, pero en el fondo, muy en el fondo, su subconsciente le gritaba que era por la capacidad de Zeo, no de la suya.

Pero había cosas que aún no le agradaban. Se sentía enfermo, al no reconocer las nuevas sensaciones.

Takao concibió a Zeo como jamás nadie lo había visto: Un malvado que le robaba la tranquilidad, que se había colado calladamente en su vida para hacerla imposible, y se había ganado su amistad para manejarlo a su antojo.

Se conocía a la perfección, no por la reflexión como Kai o Rei, o la búsqueda de identidad de Max, sino por el extraño y acertado instinto malsano y natural que yacía en su interior.

Espiando desde lejos, también aprendió a conocer al amor. Y conociéndose, sabía que podía conquistar ese espíritu divino con facilidad, seducirlo como había hecho con los demonios de la rebeldía. Incluso sería más fácil. Se propuso, entonces, a asesinar al amor, aunque fuese a traición.

-Ven Zeo, te mostrare como se quita el Bogu correctamente, no lo haces del todo bien- su mirada brilló tan decidida como cuando estaba en la final del torneo.

No se detendría por nada, por nadie, ni porque fuera hombre o mujer el que contuviera dentro de si a ese ínfimo diosecito que lo sacaba de sus casillas, sin que Takao supiera tan solo de su existencia. El que lo ignorase, no quería decir que no existiera.

-Los protectores de brazos, quítate primero el Kote derecho- a pesar de la orden a segunda persona, Takao mismo los retiro, acariciando la piel de las manos en el proceso, ahora el men ¿para que sirve?

-Protege cuello y rostro, la rejilla protege la cara sin impedir visión…

-Bien…aunque es una lastima, un rostro hermoso no debería de cubrirse- Antes de terminar de quitarlo, lo levantó ligeramente, evitando el choque de narices, contactó lo que para Zeo fue (y no precisamente por ser de los primeros) el mejor beso de su vida.

Abrió la boca, y Takao sintió los labios tiritando como pergamino al viento, pero ni siquiera eso le disminuyó el deseo de colar su lengua. Zeo llevó la colección de músculos linguales a masajear la invasora, con inexperiencia, pero toda la pasión que pudo impregnarle.

-La rejilla no debe tocar jamás el suelo- dijo con dificultad al separarse - Ahora el Do ¿porque es imprescindible usarlo?

- Es importante protegerse el tórax y el abdomen, si se utilizan espadas con filo, y no de bambú, sería mortal dejar de hacerlo…

-…aunque es más importante la técnica que la armadura- completó Takao el texto literal, que Zeo había aprendido de memoria.

Disminuyó la distancia con el otro cuerpo, acariciando con la yema de los dedos las partes mencionadas, causando un cosquilleo inevitable, mientras daba la indicación y retiraba la protección de la armadura, la dejó caer al suelo, metió las manos en el cinturón, para jalar y dejar impecablemente sin arrugas la ropa.

-Al final…el Tare- desamarro de la cintura, no sin antes fingir necesario acomodar los faldones que componían a la protección de la parte pélvica, acaricio por encima de esta impúdicamente, Zeo se llevo las manos a los ojos apenado, cuando la mano de Takao se restregó sobre su sexo.

Dejo deslizar la pieza de la armadura hasta el suelo, siguiendo el recorrido con las manos, se puso en cuclillas, sonrió al verlo tapándose los ojos- primero se retira el Keigoki, Zeo- mintió Takao, con el fin de que Zeo mismo se quitara la prenda del uniforme que cubria la parte de arriba- muéstrame como lo haces…

Takao se preguntó que pensaría su hermano mayor, ausente desde hace varios años, dejándole con la responsabilidad del futuro del Dojo, si en este momento le viera frente a un muchacho tembloroso, que se dejaba tomar con tanta facilidad el cinturón del pantalón –yo me encargo del Hakama- ara hacer el nudo correctamente, y volverlo a deshacer, en vez de solo dar la indicación.

Se destapó lentamente los ojos, viendo los otros rojizos, brillantes, de aquel que estaba inclinado debajo de si, y se preguntó seriamente por qué ni así podía sentirse superior, asintió con la cabeza, el encendido rubor en sus mejillas.

Terminó de deshacer el nudo del cinturón de telilla, dejando deslizar la tela del Keigoki, la blanquísima piel del tórax y abdomen al descubierto, dudo breves instantes, para dejarla caer al piso, su espalda fue cubierta por la gruesa mata de largos cabellos verdosos sueltos.

El de cabellos azulados quiso gritar, huir, decir que era una burla, que no era homosexual.

Pero había preparado tan bien sus redes, anzuelos y correas, que el pequeño perrito faldero llamado Zeo, como le considero cuando lo vio por primera vez, había caído, y con el, el latoso amor estaba siendo atrapado por su trampa.

En el Dojo, tuvo por primera vez sexo con un hombre, sin hacerle caso al muy triste amor.


	4. Chapter 4

Gracias a mi unica lectora jajajaja XD, este fic ya estaba acabado desde que empece a subirlo nOnU y me alegra que te haya gustado hasta el momento. El fic en si lo hice para la buena Ed, asi que cumplio su labor de existencia. Nos leemos luego, vale?

El capi final n.n!

* * *

4

Durante los días de ese tercer mes, a través de sus labios puso las flores más dulcísimos a su disposición, le inflamó de felicidad el pecho con graciosos guiños en la mirada, y por las noches, a pesar de la lejanía de los cuerpos, le brindaba la calidez y ternura de las palabras de aliento y esperanza, o cruzaba las barreras de telas para tener sexo.

A través de Zeo, tontamente el amor acudió volando, confiado como un niño pequeño, aturdido de tanta alegría como un joven ególatra, o pasivo y consolidado, como un adulto.

Y es que los dioses no saben de sonrojos ni modestia, y se felicitaba constantemente por su triunfo.

La fecha del cuarto mes se acercaba. El plazo para hacer de Zeo un artista del Kendo, el mejor del rango mas bajo, había llegado, recordó la apuesta con su abuelo.

Takao demostraría que era el mejor, podría tomar a cualquier chico y en seis meses hacerlo casi tan bueno como él cuando estaba en ese Kyu o grado de Kendo, el abuelo se lo había facilitado, no sería tan cruel de pedirle en tan poco que lo entrenara para que estuviera en el grado de Hachidan, pero en ese tiempo aunque fuese el nivel mas bajo, si lo lograba, sería libre de no seguir la costumbre Kinomiya, e incluso transformar el arte marcial que seguía por tradición.

De no hacerlo, si el abuelo ganaba, demostrándole que no tenía la madurez ni madera necesaria para ser maestro, no sería aún dueño del Dojo sin formar una familia sucesora, tendría que casarse con aquella con quien le comprometieron.

En realidad, siguiendo las costumbres, habían comprometido al fugado Hitoshi al nacer, por ser primogénito, pero ahora, ante tal deshonra, cuando sin importarle nada más que el mismo Hitoshi escapo sin siquiera despedirse de su familia a buscar una vida distinta, Takao tendría que pagar la afrenta de su hermano, desposándose con aquella prometida que casi le doblaba la edad.

-"Zeo es el culpable de todas mis desgracias actuales… Yo estaba consiguiendo hacer en Kendo casi tan bueno como yo a Kai a través del reto, a Rei y Max a través del juego… ¡iba a librarme de todo esto! Gracias a ellos estuve tan cerca… Pero el abuelo fue un viejo zorro astuto…"

Miro a Zeo, con sus cabellos formando rizos en el rostro dormido

-"…y lo trajo a mi, imaginando que no me atrevería de ser tan cruel para cambiarlo, y que como a todos, le procuraría mi amistad… inocente anciano decrépito, a pesar de tu edad, no me derrotaras… ¡nadie lo hará, abuelo! Seré libre aunque tú no lo quieras. No cambié a Zeo… pero lo he mancillado, y te he derrotado a través de mi deshonra, la gente murmurará de ti, que soy un homosexual"

Besó el cabello del que dormía desnudo sobre su pecho, apretó las mandíbulas, el amor, despertando al escuchar aquellas palabras, incrédulo, se removió dentro de Takao, para gritarle que no fuera ciego, que se estaba mintiendo, esta vez no quiso escuchar la vocecilla, solo sintió la incomodidad de su pecho ardiendo, y quiso eliminarla.

-"Cuando alguien ya esta tan viejo como tú, abuelo, se le paga en las empresas la liquidación… se le despacha para no verlo mas, que todo siga bien, no parará así la evolución, siempre será la mejor de esa forma, innovando, eliminando lo antiguo, lo costumbrista…"

Eros supo que no era al abuelo a quien le hablaba, sino a él. - "Para Takao, el amor es algo antiguo, una costumbre que debe ser abortada" –pensó el dios angustiado, si los dioses japoneses no habían podido con él…¿Por qué ingenuamente en su capricho pensó que conseguiria hacer que se enamorase?

Porque él era un dios, no había imposibles. Mas por primera vez en su vida se topo con alguien tan egolatra, que el único amor que era capaz de desprender era hacia si mismo, capaz incluso de desafiar las costumbres familiares, sociales, para hacer su voluntad y ejercer en total libertad sus deseos.

Eros tuvo miedo. El chico ahora estaba luchando contra las fuerzas que no podía ver, y peor aún, estaba venciendo.

Se removió en Zeo, pero apenas entró a ese cuerpo, y se sintió tan claramente embelesado y cálido entre aquellos brazos, que fue seducido a confiar ciegamente también, y se quedó de cómodo huésped, y es que al pequeño dios no le gustaba romperse la cabeza para sufrir, y se sorprendió al no poder salir de ese cuerpo, porque Zeo era tomado con brío por el cuello.

El de cabellos verdosos tomó suavemente la muñeca del que le lastimaba, el dolor, por fortuna suya, no permitió que abriera los ojos, y evitó ver la mirada de rabia de Takao, no dedicada a él, sino al amor escondido cobardemente dentro del muchacho.

Paro un instante, Zeo abrió levemente sus labios sonrosados para tomar aire, llevando la otra mano a tientas a tocar el rostro ajeno, sin herir, suplicando.

El sentimiento de lástima y pena por ese cuerpo le contuvo

-"Está tan condenadamente hermoso este amor mío"- pensó entre enternecido y horrorizado por su propia acción que estaba cometiendo, le mordió cándidamente el labio inferior, Zeo sonrió ligeramente esperanzado, acariciando con el pulgar la mejilla, al sentir como su labio era deslizado apasionadamente, sin lastimar, entre los dientes del de cabellos azulados.

Las mejillas nacaradas del de cabellos verdosos, palidecidas por la luz de la felicidad, resplandecían ante la luminiscencia que se filtraba por la persiana, algunas hebras, como hierba fresca, se expandían por la almohada y el rostro, resaltando la blancura de la piel, los labios húmedos, entreabiertos aún con la sonrisa plasmada, y esas verdes pupilas, entornadas, húmedas, almacenaban la extenuación dichosa de los postreros instantes.

Inevitablemente, Takao notó sus propias ganas de llorar.

Pero ya no había remedio, tenía que asesinar al amor en ese instante, antes de que se atreviera a abandonar a este cuerpo e invadiera otro, tendría que liquidarlo si quería vivir digno, feliz…

Libre.

Pero al menos, le regalaría a Zeo la última noche atendiendo lo que estaba evitando. Iba a hacer sufrir al amor, practicándolo con el de cabellos verdosos, para después darle el tiro de gracia.

Aligeró el agarre en el cuello, llevando los labios a las marcas rojizas que habían dejado sus dedos, Zeo ladeó el rostro, para permitirle lamer las heridas.

Pasó las manos por debajo de los brazos, acariciando los costados con la yema de los dedos, erizando la piel morena.

Acariciarle la espalda desnuda con la palma de las manos, se había convertido en una delicia diaria, costumbre que Zeo no deseaba dejar en el futuro.

Takao acarició con sus piernas, los muslos debajo de sí, coló la rodilla para masajear el sexo contrario, sintiéndolo erguirse casi al instante, Zeo no dudó en abrir sus piernas removiéndose, al sentir también chocar contra su erección la de su amante, ese era el momento en que Takao sin meditarlo dos veces le penetraba, para Zeo que no conocía otra cosa, era lo correcto y había aprendido a hallar placer en acciones tan frías.

Se sorprendió cuando no sucedió, abrió los ojos para cerciorarse que no solo el peso del cuerpo estaba presente, los ojos de Takao brillaban como brazas de carbón encendidas, miró al objeto de su adoración constante, lentamente, grabándose las líneas que enmarcaban la figura sobre sí, y descubrió que las pupilas de irises rojizas de Takao, bailaban también en reconocimiento mutuo.

Su corazón palpitó dichoso, cuando percibió la sonrisa bajo el beso, que le abría de forma natural la boca a ambos. Takao llevó sus manos a los hombros, masajeándolos deliciosamente, con los dedos índices, al parar, recorrió desde la base del oído, a lo largo del cuello, hasta llegar a la clavícula, su boca le sugirió seguir el mismo camino, creando una vía de lengüetazos hasta el pecho.

Takao acostumbraba apretar entre sus dedos las tetillas de Zeo, al grado de que dolía, y únicamente cuando estaba penetrándolo; esta vez parecía querer beber de ellas, amasando con la lengua, mordisqueando ligeramente sin lastimar.

Sus ojos verdes danzaron por la habitación, la boca de Takao en su pecho, pasando en ocasiones por su abdomen, y la mano que agitaba ambos sexos a la vez, le hacía creerse irreal, no había sentido algo tan placentero jamás.

Eros festejaba su nueva victoria, porque en la mente de Zeo, indudablemente, se habían dibujado las palabras que Takao deseaba traducir por medio de caricias, le estaba haciendo el amor.

Y si bien Zeo rara vez tomaba la actitud de un chico determinante, jamás diría en voz alta esa palabra, porque era un muchacho de obras, no de verbosidad.

Sabía que Takao no era una señorita que esperaba a que el otro le dijera cuanto lo amaba, jamás se lo dijo directamente a Takao, pero sabía que estaba conciente de ello. Lo amaba.

Sintió algo húmedo escarbando por sus nalgas, parpadeó ligeramente, meneando el rostro de Takao entre sus manos para elevarle la cara, le preguntó con las verdosas pupilas curiosas lo que sucedía.

Retiró nuevamente la mano de aquella cómoda parte inferior, llevándola esta vez a los labios de Zeo, en vez de los suyos, el de cabellos verdes apretó la boca, para impedir el paso de los dedos, comprendiendo lo que deseaba, y considero sucio chuparlos, mas aun, que tan solo Takao pensara en utilizar las manos, que tocaban todos los alrededores, palpar algo tan indecente.

Pero la sonrisa de los rojizos labios de Takao, hinchados de tanto besarle, derritió la defensa de la primera y única cosa que le había negado, desde que lo conoció.

Embelesado, el de cabellera azul metía y sacaba los dedos, tocando suavemente desde el fondo hasta la punta de la lengua de Zeo, y el mismo se sorprendió de lo agradable que podía ser una simple mano, tocando puntos erógenos dentro de la boca.

Cuando los sacó, un hilo de saliva se alargó, Zeo ladeó asqueado la cabeza, pero no la vista, Takao, al contrario, con morbosidad sacó la lengua para atraparlo, sorberlo, Zeo sintió doloroso el palpitar de su miembro, excitado por la acción, suplicó con movimientos, con la voz, entre besos, abrazos, caricias constantes, que le penetrara.

Takao devolvía y multiplicaba las acciones, pero se dedicaba principalmente a introducir los dedos para jugar dentro del ano del muchacho a su lado. Sintió la clara humedad en su vientre, producto de la primera expulsión leve de semen, que indicaba que estaba próximo al clímax su amante.

Sin aviso previo, se recostó sobre él, enfiló su miembro, atravesándolo en un solo movimiento, le tapó la boca cuando Zeo soltó el gritillo de placer junto con el semen al tan solo ser penetrado, haber sido lubricado y estimulado había sido demasiado para su cuerpo, sin moverse, Takao miró hacia la puerta, temiendo que hubiera despertado a alguien. Tomó la sábana, colándola entre sus vientres los secó. Aún seguía en su interior.

Lo despertó de su alerta los besos en su cuello, cuando Zeo se libero, petición de que continuase.

Recargado en los codos, lo miró retorcerse de goce, los músculos del rostro contraídos, los graciosos gestos involuntarios, aceleró excitado, extasiado, se recargó en sus palmas, elevando más el cuerpo, introduciéndose profundamente, se quedó quieto, totalmente dentro casi medio minuto, mientras expulsaba el semen, y por segunda ocasión, Zeo manchaba sus vientres.

No se quitó de encima, tampoco retiró su miembro, le miró agotado, sumiso, sonriente. Casi juraba que se quedó dormido cuando cerró los ojos, dejando caer la cabeza al lado de la otra, de no ser porque cuando los abrió estaba en la misma posición.

Llevó la mano hacia su cuello, le besó, le acarició, le enrolló los dedos.

La mano que acariciaba los cabellos se unió a la otra en el cuello, salió de su interior, se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, para ejercer la presión que su cuerpo podría otorgar en el abdomen. Evitó cerrar los ojos, para que la imagen del muchacho debajo de si, no se le quedara grabada por siempre en la memoria.

Zeo no emitía más que el sonido ahogado de un murmullo, pero Takao juró que podía escuchar algo mas, horrorizado, sus poros se despertaron, expandieron, al escuchar el quejoso sonido de llanto amargo en súplicas, el quejido lúgubre del amor moribundo. Cupido se asfixiaba inevitablemente.

Soltó a sus victimas, a Zeo, que nunca lucho para liberarse, al amor, que ya no se rebullía o respiraba, y que ya no hacía a Takao desde ese instante, respirar o necesitar el aroma a menta y hierba fresca que se había convertido en una droga.

Al tiempo en que puso los dedos en la arteria del cuello de Zeo, se cercioro a su vez, al poner la otra mano en su propio pecho, en el cuello de Zeo ya nada palpitaba, y en su pecho noto que un dolor agudo le recorría, en su cerebro sintió como si una ola de sangre hubiera alborotado hirviendo desde el vientre, quemando a su paso todo órgano al bullir.

Y fue también cuando Takao comprendió el extraño dolor… el amor, a quien creía tener acunado en brazos a través de Zeo, nunca estuvo realmente tan internado en ese cuerpo del de cabellos verdosos, como en su propio corazón, y al asesinarle, él se había liquidado…

Breve epílogo.

Zeo abrió los ojos, parpadeó varias veces, miró sus manos temblorosas, tapó su boca ante el grito que había dado. Había sido un sueño, sonrió para si mismo, limpiándose el sudor de la frente.

Miró a su lado al joven de cabellos azules, ladeo la cabeza, y no supo si pasaron segundos u horas simplemente observándolo. El asesinato había sido un sueño; el hecho de que le hizo el amor, había sido verdad… su cuerpo lo revelaba.

Cuanto Takao abrió los ojos, las pupilas de Zeo se dilataron, dando un color más claro a sus irises… los ojos incandescentes de Takao se habían apagado.

Zeo no quiso preguntar nada, se limitó a sentir la opresión de tristeza en el pecho, al no haber visto una emoción real de afecto hacia él, a pesar de los días anteriores, sobre todo de la noche pasada, en que le había hecho realmente el amor.

Takao saludo fríamente al abuelo, sorprendiendo a todos en el desayuno, con la noticia de que se casaría con su prometida en cuanto cumpliera la mayoría de edad.

No quiso escaparse a media clase con Max, y fue raramente callado en una discusión sin sentido que solía ganar, sin que Rei interviniera. Kai al derrotarle con demasiada facilidad, le pateó duramente las costillas, enfadado, hastiado, sobre todo para ocultar la tristeza de perder a su mejor rival, y quizás amigo.

Porque en cada golpe de Takao, perfecto, pero sin sentimiento, notó que realmente el que fue su amigo y no se rendía jamás, estaba ausente.

Tomó su viejo morral, saldó la cuenta de sus días de alquiler y escuela, ignoró las suplicas del señor Kinomiya de quedarse, miró a Zeo antes de irse, y el de cabellos verdosos casi juró que Kai demostró un leve rastro de tristeza en la mirada, no solo por él mismo.

- Él esta muerto, no hay nada tampoco para ti aquí.-le dijo al salir del Dojo sin girar nuevamente su vista a él ni parar.

Cuando Zeo vio los ojos vacíos de Takao, aquel que sería el heredero del Dojo, mirar como partía su más grande rival y mejor compañero, ese que le hacía levantarse más temprano como incentivo de ser mejor cada día, sin una sola palabra de despedida… se dio cuenta que Kai tenía razón, y tal como sucedió con Takao, en el interior de Zeo estuvo a punto de ocurrir un asesinato.

Zeo deseo desde lo más profundo de su corazón, matar el amor que tanto le lastimaba en el pecho.

Dos veces, el mismo día, de no ser por el cauto Eros y sus artes ilusorias, lo hubieran liquidado definitivamente. Eros había hecho en la mente de ambos la escena del asesinato para salir justo a tiempo del corazón de Takao, y se limitó a huir despavorido de Zeo antes que recurrir a ello, sin embargo…

Takao se aniquilo a sí mismo, porque con su acto _liquidó_ todo tipo de amor, hacia cualquier persona. Ya no amaba a su abuelo, ni a sus amigos, ni siquiera a sí mismo.

Horrorizado, el pequeño dios inmortal, que había sido expulsado de esos cuerpos de forma tan tajante, siguió a Kai, de forma invisible, con la esperanza de que ese muchacho observador, le ayudara a conseguir personas que realmente tuvieran el coraje y valor de prestarle su ser como morada… porque ciertamente, estaba casi seguro que Kai era otro asesino del amor en potencia, y no se introduciría con el mas que en alerta total.

Así que se limito a volar bajito, callado, a su lado, totalmente invisible, a veces Kai miraba a los lados sintiéndose perseguido, movió negativamente la cabeza con una sonrisa socarrona, sintiéndose estúpido. Tan estúpido como Takao.

Habría que irse con cuidado, pero sin rendirse. Miró por última vez el Dojo Kinomiya, a Zeo ser recogido por una limosina, a Takao en la puerta al lado del abuelo, mirando hacia la nada con los ojos vacíos, sin su actitud arrogante ni decidida.

Eros también le miraba, si, verdad que Takao ganó la batalla, el muchacho había sido una ambrosia difícil de digerir, pero no había viajado tanto, y pedido permiso a los dioses locales que tampoco pudieron con la labor, para actuar en vano.

La guerra no estaba decidida, y Eros ya había resuelto que Takao Kinomiya era su mejor rival, y no pararía hasta vencerlo.

- Hey… Kai… Ya te comprendo- le dijo al oído el pequeño cupido- es un hueso duro de roer, pero cederá aunque tenga que ser a golpes y mordidas.

Kai levantó la ceja, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo buscando con la mirada a sus alrededores, negó con pesadez.

-"Me estoy volviendo loco"-pensó al no ver nada

-Ya veras… si nos esforzamos, lo derrotaremos- continuó omitiendo los pensamientos de Hiwatari.

Frente a Kai se paró la limosina que recogió a Zeo, se sorprendió al ver a su abuelo, sentado al lado del señor Zagart, como le había anunciado por carta una semana antes, era su socio de negocios. Seguramente el padre de Zeo tenía acceso a algún tipo de mafia, o cualquier cosa turbia.

-"cualquiera que tenga negocios con mi abuelo no puede ser alguien bueno- pensó asqueándose antes de cruzar palabra con aquel hombre.

-Ven Kai- ordenó sin mas el abuelo Hiwatari, Kai subió sentándose al lado del profundamente triste Zeo, entrecerró los ojos… el torneo del equipo de Kendo aun no se efectuaba, no se había anunciado rompimiento de equipo, y posterior a ese estaba el que a Kai le interesaba, el individual, pero estaba seguro que sin Takao no tendría competencia.

-"Paciencia se traduce en sabiduría… y la sabiduría es poder"- se dijo el de cabello en dos tonos, con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro, tenía la inteligencia, la capacidad, y ahora la herramienta.

Utilizaría sin dudar a Zeo, cuyo cariño se había salvado ante la huída puntual de cupido.

Y el pequeño Eros sonrió enormemente, aún invisible, ligero como pluma, recogiendo sus diminutas alas, se sentó en las piernas de Kai.

Era cruel, era detestable… pero era como los seres superiores-o los que se sienten como tales- se comportaban. Eros utilizaría la arrogancia y obsesión de perfección de Kai, y Kai utilizaría los sentimientos y el amor de Zeo para regresar a Takao.

Y no es porque realmente le interesara a Kai que regresara Takao Kinomiya a ser el mismo de antes, o juntar a una pareja para patéticos finales felices. ¿Qué iba a hacer Kai, aburrido, sin un buen rival?

* * *

¿FIN?... Si. Imagínense la continuación como decidan.

No me pregunten porque puse a Kai de jodido ayudante de cupido, aparte de la enferma superioridad que tiene, como los supuestos dioses arrogantes, no se porque mis dedos lo movieron a el de apoyo. Al menos creo que el fic, aunque esta asquerosamente cursi, no igual el rol que Kai desempeño, vino a ser el tipo bastante patético.

Como sea, agradecería me dejaran comentarios finales. Si llegaron hasta aquí sin aburrirse o vomitarse, felicitaciones, nos leemos en el próximo fanfic.


End file.
